Takeda Shingen (Uber Rare Cat)
Takeda Shingen is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Sengoku Wargods Vajiras event. Takeda Shingen is the first cat to only attack certain types of enemies and one of the few characters to inflict more than 100k damage. His True Form was added in update 6.0, which increases his health, attack damage and attack range. Cat Evolves into Wargod Shingen at level 10. Evolves into Immortal Shingen at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Insane attack power. *Massive stamina, especially in True Form. *Decent range (greater in True Form). *Some of the highest DPS in the game. *Extremely high damage output. Cons: *Only hits Black Enemies, Alien Enemies and enemy bases (can hit Angels with talents.) *Very expensive to spawn. *Slow movement speed, attack rate and attack animation. Strategies/Usage *The XP Guerrilla Stages (XP Stages, XP Megablitz, XP Colosseum, Merciless XP) are some of the stages in the game where his abilities shine. *Due to his long attack animation, he will often miss his targets, meaning that he is more effective when there are not many units to support him or against units with few knockbacks. *While his slow attacks leave him to be undesirable, he can almost always be useful in all Into the Future stages and later Stories of Legend stages. *Talents also allow him to target Angels and break Barriers, making him much more useful for Cats of the Cosmos and Angel-heavy stages. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3990 *Chapter 2: $5985 *Chapter 3: $7980 Upgrading Cost Stats CatFruit Evolution Talents * Barrier Breaker: Adds 32% chance to break barriers, increases 2% per level up to 50%. (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Target Angel (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $100/150/200 per level up to $1000/1500/2000. (Total Cost: 175 NP) Trivia * This cat is a tribute to the God of Military Arts of the same name, Takeda Shingen. * Although Immortal Shingen's description states that he is using the Cat Sword, he is actually using axes. * The evolved and True Forms' attack animations last three frames longer than the normal form's. * This Cat currently deals the second highest raw damage per hit in the game (EN version), behind only Mad Doctor Klay. * The marks on Takeda Shingen's sword in the Japanese version are different than the English version, with the Japanese one having the marks "風林火山” on it (Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain(A reference to the Takeda Crest)) on all the form's weapons and unknown marks/signs on the English version. ** This makes him one of the few cats with regional differences (region-exclusive units such as Catburger not included). * Even though Shingen has great range, his attack animation suggests it would be even further. However, the range is 440 and becomes 470 in True Form. In the first two forms it reaches slightly past where the handle ends and the blade begins. The True Form's attack goes about up until the axe part (So ironically, the handle deals ludicrous damage while the blade does nothing.). Gallery Takeda Shingen Attack Animation.gif|Takeda Shingen's attack animation Wargod Takeda Shingen Attack Animation.gif|Wargod Shingen's attack animation Immshingenatkani.gif|Immortal Shingen's attack animation. Sengoku.jpg Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/126.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c9%f0%c5%c4%bf%ae%b8%bc ---- Units Release Order: '<< Date Masamune | Clockwork Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Focused Target Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Barrier Breaker Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent